The present invention relates to a filter connector device which is used to filter electromagnetic interference (EMI) or noise from signals passing between two electrical conductors.
Electrical filter connectors for filtering electronic equipment from electromagnetic interference (EMI) and radio frequency interference (RFI) are well known in the electrical connector art. For example, some electrical filter connectors utilize monolithic chip capacitors, thick film capacitors, or ferrite materials. Many electronic components integrate capacitors and inductors into the electrical signal receiving circuitry in order to perform the EMI filtering functions. With miniaturization of electrical components and the application of solid state electronic and microcomputer devices in harsher environments, the need for efficient electrical filter connectors has increased.
Attempts have been made in the prior art to configure a connector adapter for engagement between two electrical connectors, such as standard rectangular male and female pin connectors. There is a need for an inexpensive and easy to assemble connector adapter which incorporates optimum filtering capabilities. It has been found that the use of pi-type filters, although effective for many types of EMI filtering, is often inappropriate when dynamic signals are to be transmitted between connectors. It is therefore desirable to implement a different filter structure, such as a T-type filter, to minimize the effect on the driver or dynamic signal while optimizing the noise attenuation or filtering effect of the device.